


Home Is Where You Are

by frapandfurious



Series: Big Brothers AU [13]
Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Body Worship, Comfort, Domestic Fluff, Everything I Touch Turns to Fluff, Fluff, Kissing, M/M, Married Life, Possessive Behavior, Sex Is Hinted At But Never Had, Stress Relief, Tenderness, Undressing, benarmie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-05
Updated: 2017-11-05
Packaged: 2019-01-29 15:35:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12634026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/frapandfurious/pseuds/frapandfurious
Summary: Ben has to attend a formal event and Hux is unable to go with him.That is, until Hux surprises him by showing up halfway through.Ben feels like the luckiest man in the world, and after a week apart, some alone time for Ben to spoil his husband is just what they both need.





	Home Is Where You Are

**Author's Note:**

> Takes place in [squire](http://archiveofourown.org/users/squire/pseuds/squire/)'s and my Brothers AU!
> 
> If this is the first story you're reading in the AU, mostly what you need to know is: Ben is a dancer, Hux is in the military, they were accidentally set up by their younger siblings Rey and Techie, they dated for several years before getting married and have been married for over two years by this point. :)
> 
> Please enjoy this pile of fluff. <3

Ben smoothed down the front of his suit jacket, undid and redid the button, fidgeting to resist the urge to run his hand through his hair. He nodded and smiled and _uh-huh_ -ed to the very nice but overly chatty couple who were currently occupying his time.

 

He wanted a drink, or to step outside for some fresh air, but he couldn’t get a moment away long enough from the eager party-goers approaching him one after another with questions and congratulations or even, to his chagrin, for photos.

 

It all came with the territory, he reminded himself. He’d signed the Knights of Ren up for this, after all: a fundraising event for an arts charity in Philadelphia which they worked with here and there. A good cause.

 

The event took place in a beautiful old theater. An art gallery was set up in the halls and throughout the day there had been performances, including one by the Knights. They’d had a little over an hour to go back to the hotel, shower, and rest a little before returning to the gala, which took place in a grand ballroom in the same building.

 

Ben didn’t necessarily hate events like these. He met interesting people, the food was good, the booze was free, and it was an opportunity to network and arrange future gigs for the Knights. But the finery, the posh attendees, the constant socializing and the cameras flashing were all a long stretch outside of his comfort zone, and grew tiring after a while.

 

Hux accompanied him when he could. Things like this could be bearable, even _fun_ with him there. But tonight he wasn’t.

 

_“Wait,” Ben said, looking at the calendar that hung on the wall of their kitchen. “Which days will you be gone?”_

_“November sixth through the twelfth,” Hux replied without looking up from preparing their morning coffee. He walked over and handed Ben his mug. “Why?”_

_“Nothing. No reason.”_

_“Ben.” That was his gentle warning tone. The I-know-it’s-not-nothing-now-tell-me tone. Ben sighed and took a big swig of his coffee to give himself a moment to find the words._

_“It’s just, the eleventh is that benefit thing the guys and I are doing, and – “_

_“And I was supposed to go with you,” Hux finished for him, the realization dawning on his face as he leaned in to look at the calendar too, where sure enough the Arts Foundation Benefit Gala was written on the eleventh in red ink. But Hux was needed to oversee a project and would be gone for a week. He sighed regretfully and put a hand on Ben’s back. “Sweetheart, I’m sorry, I didn’t have much choice in the matter. If there was someone else qualified, I’d gladly let them – “_

_“It’s okay,” Ben cut in quickly, turning to him with a smile. He pressed his lips to Hux’s forehead. “I know what you’re doing is important. And it isn’t like this is the first or last event I’ll have to go to. It’s one night, the guys will be there. I’ll be fine.”_

_He thought he was pretty convincing, but Hux’s scrutinizing gaze saw right through it, as always. To Ben’s relief, though, he just nodded slowly and took a sip of his coffee. “Well, if you say so...”_

_“I say so.”_

_Hux rolled his eyes fondly. He kissed Ben one more time before turning to go finish getting ready for the day. “Don’t forget to try on your suit sometime soon,” he called from the other room. “Make sure it still fits.”_

_“You’re just saying that because you_ know _it doesn’t and that we’ll have to go suit shopping again,” Ben muttered just loudly enough that he knew Hux would catch it. Hux’s answering laugh was all the confirmation he needed._

 

The week had been stressful as stressful as he expected, the combined load of planning for the event on top of teaching classes piling up and without Hux there to toss him suggestions or reassure him that he knew what he was doing. He handled it, he always did, but it left him on edge, running on caffeine and the promise of Hux’s return that weekend, of a lazy Sunday spent curled up on the couch together.

 

And he was fine. He _was_. The performance had gone perfectly and the gala was…alright. He could be charming, carry a conversation, answer questions, and smile for cameras. The Knights, his best friends, were all there, though by this point they’d ended up scattered about the room.

 

Pete, by far the most outgoing, was working the room with ease, while Mike was taking full advantage of the buffet and open bar. Riz and Manu, inseparable as always, were side-by-side talking to a reporter for a local newspaper. Nearest to Ben was Joey, also trapped in a conversation he seemed only half invested in. Their eyes met and they exchanged sympathetic smiles.

 

Then Joey’s face did something funny. He looked off somewhere behind Ben, shock plain on his face. And then the look shifted into a pleased grin. He nodded, tipping his glass in the direction he was looking, indicating that Ben should look, too.

 

Frowning, Ben turned to where the large doors to the ballroom opened into the foyer. His breath caught in his throat at what he saw. The conversation he was supposed to be taking part in, along with all the chatter in the room, faded out as background noise, everything narrowing down to one single point.

 

There in the doorway stood Hux, tall and sleek and fucking _perfect_ in his tailored suit, not a hair out of place, his sharp gaze scanning the crowded room, looking, presumably, for Ben. He looked like one of the benefactors, not simply the date of a performer.

 

It was almost too good to be true, so much so that Ben might have thought he was mistaking someone else for his dearly-missed husband, except that he knew that man better than he knew himself. There was no one else like him in the world, and that was definitely him.

 

Finally Hux found him and their eyes met. Ben’s face split in to a delighted grin. He knew his eyes were scrunching up, he knew every one of his crooked teeth which he usually hid with closed-mouth smiles showed, but he didn’t care. Hux was here.

 

He turned to politely excuse himself only to find the couple had moved on. _Oops. Oh well_.

 

He made his way across the room as Hux did the same, nearing each other as quickly as they could without drawing unwanted attention.

 

When he reached Hux his first urge was to crush him in a hug and then kiss him senseless. But he couldn’t, so he didn’t, though he could see on Hux’s face that he wanted the same. Instead, he slipped an arm around his shoulders and gave him a chaste but lingering kiss. Hux’s arm snaked around his waist and squeezed. He hummed softly against his lips, for only Ben to hear.

 

“I don’t understand,” Ben whispered when he pulled away. “You weren’t supposed to be home until tomorrow. How are you here?”

 

“I have my ways,” Hux replied with a little grin.

 

Ben looked him over. Hux was, of course, as perfectly put together as always, but this close up and knowing him as he did, he could see the little tells. Weariness in his eyes, stiffness in his shoulders and neck. Whatever he’d managed to pull off at work to be here, it had cost him. Ben felt a pang of guilt.

 

“You’re too good to me, ‘Tidge,” he said and kissed Hux’s temple. His hand slid from Hux’s shoulder to the back of his neck, rubbing gently, trying both to work out the tension and convey the weight of his gratitude.

 

“It was nothing,” Hux said, closing his eyes at the little massage. “Though I’m sorry to say I missed your performance…”

 

Ben shrugged. “We just used one of our competition numbers since no one here has seen it. Doesn’t matter. You’re here now.” Ben could already feel the nervous knot in his chest unwinding just from having Hux near.

 

Hux opened his eyes and looked Ben over. He smirked and smoothed his hands over Ben’s jacket. “You’ve been fussing with it.”

 

“Yeah,” Ben admitted sheepishly.

 

“You look like you could use a drink.”

 

“ _Yeah_ ,” Ben sighed, looking around the room again. Already, someone else had spotted him and was making their way over to talk. Ben groaned.

 

“I’ll get you one,” Hux said, patting his arm in sympathy. “Hang in there.”

 

He disappeared before Ben could insist they go together, and then a man around his age was in front of him, eagerly reaching out to shake his hand. Ben lost sight of Hux. He plastered on a smile.

 

“Your group was _phenomenal_ ,” the man was saying, “but you especially. I don’t know that I’ve seen another dancer with quite so much _power…_ ”

 

Ben almost jumped as a hand gripped his bicep, the stranger taking it upon himself to feel that _power_ for himself, apparently. He chuckled awkwardly and swept his gaze across the room for Hux. But of course somewhere like this it would take more than a minute to get a drink.

 

“Thanks,” he managed. He used reaching for a piece of bruschetta on a passing hors d'oeuvre plate as an excuse to pull away. “So, uh. Are you with the foundation, or - ?”

 

As he’d hoped, the man was eager to talk about himself for a moment. Ben nodded and smiled and tried not to keep looking up, until, finally…

 

“Here you go, dear,” the familiar voice nearly made him sigh aloud with relief. A drink was held out to him, the wedding band on Hux’s finger catching the light as he made a point of holding it in a way where neither Ben nor the man could miss it. Ben caught on, taking the drink in his right and slipping his left arm around Hux’s shoulders, his own ring gleaming against the dark material of Hux’s suit.

 

“Thanks,” he said quietly. “Sorry, what were you saying?” He sipped his drink and looked back at the man, only to find he’d suddenly become very interested in the crowd, already scoping out someone else to grope at, no doubt.

 

As he walked away, Ben relaxed. Hux pressed against his side in a way that was so blatantly possessive it made Ben smile. “Thanks,” he said again, this time for more than just the drink.

 

Hux huffed. “It’s possible we found you a suit you look _too_ good in,” he muttered. Ben laughed.

 

“You know if it was up to me I’d be in jeans and a t-shirt,” he said. “This is mostly for formality’s sake, but also for you.”

 

“You didn’t even know I’d be here,” Hux retorted.

 

“No,” Ben said softly, leaning close to his ear. “But I was going to send you some pictures from the hotel room later.”

 

He leaned back just enough to watch the flush spread across Hux’s cheeks. Hux took a long sip of his drink to keep from blurting out something he’d regret.

 

“Pictures won’t be necessary,” he said once he’d composed himself. He looked Ben in the eye. “Since I’ll be getting the live show.” A little red wine lingered on his lips. His tongue darted out to lick it off.

 

“ _Fuck_ ,” Ben breathed. He squirmed where he stood. When did the room get so hot? He felt like he was going to burn up. Hux looked very pleased with himself, and Ben couldn’t even be bothered to find a witty comeback. He was willing to give Hux exactly what he wanted and more.

 

And so of course, just his luck, at that moment Mike ran over.

 

“Hey, man! Glad you could make it!” He said upon seeing Hux. He patted Hux’s arm companionably and turned to Ben. “Sorry, boss, one more interview and a few more pictures.”

 

Ben groaned. “More? I thought we were done.”

 

“Sorry,” he said again. “The Channel 8 team just showed up. And then the president of the foundation wants photos with all the performers, this is the first chance she’s had to step away.” Mike shrugged. “It’ll be over soon. It’s for a good cause, remember?”

 

“Yeah, I know…” Ben looked forlornly at his drink and then put it back in one gulp.

 

Hux took the empty glass from his hand and kissed his cheek. “Go on. You’ve got this. I’ll be right here.”

 

Ben smiled gratefully and mouthed _thank you_ to him as he followed Mike off to where a news crew was setting up.

 

With Hux lingering nearby, suddenly fielding question after question, smiling for cameras, shaking hands and taking compliments felt so much easier. When he had a moment, he glanced over at Hux, letting his facade slip a little to give his husband a crooked grin.

 

The way Hux was looking at him made his throat feel tight all of a sudden. Even from here Ben could see how his eyes gleamed with pride. His hands were twitching at his sides like he wanted to reach out and pull Ben away from them and keep him all to himself. When he caught Ben looking he smiled, softening him in a way that was only ever for Ben. Ben’s heart swelled.

 

The interview and photos wrapped up, though there were still nearly two hours left until the event was over. Ben returned to Hux’s side and settled a hand on the small of his back. He raised his other hand and brushed the backs of his knuckles across Hux’s cheek.

 

“Have you eaten?” He asked quietly.

 

“Not since lunch,” Hux answered like it was nothing. Ben frowned. It was after nine at night.

 

“C’mon.” He guided Hux over to the food and Hux went without protest.

 

Ben kept a hand on him at all times, practically glued to him, he couldn’t help it. He’d missed him _so much_. Hux didn’t seem to mind the overabundance of touching, leaning into each one like he was drinking it in. Maybe he’d missed Ben just as much. They’d barely had a moment alone together since he arrived.

 

At the buffet he couldn’t help but notice the way a group of young socialites eyed up Hux. He had to detach himself from his husband for a moment to grab a plate and load it up with food for him, but he stood a little closer, catching Hux grin a little out of the corner of his eye.

 

He couldn’t even blame them really; Hux certainly looked the part of an eligible bachelor. In another life, the one Brendol had no doubt planned for his oldest son, he may have ended up in an unhappy marriage with some politician’s daughter. Well, too bad for them. Hux had chosen him.

 

There was warmth against his side as Hux pressed closer.

  
“If you’re not careful they’re going to catch you glaring,” he said quietly, amusement plain in his voice, while dropping a roll onto the plate Ben held. Ben blinked and relaxed his face. He hadn’t even noticed he was doing that.

 

They stood against a far wall, people-watching and hoping no one would notice them for a little while. Ben rubbed Hux’s back while he planned his attack on the small mountain of food.

 

“I wish we could get out of here,” Ben said regretfully, watching Hux take small, polite bites rather than dive in like he must have wanted. “Go get takeout from Renegados and sit on the couch and stuff ourselves...”

 

Hux hummed in agreement. “Tomorrow night?”

 

“It’s a date.” Ben slid his hand down Hux’s back and over the curve of his ass, out of sight of prying eyes. Hux calmly swallowed a bite of food and gave him a meaningful look. Ben almost expected to be scolded; in fact, he welcomed it, as it usually turned playful and in the end they both got what they wanted anyway.

 

Instead, Hux pressed back against his hand, lips curving up ever so slightly.

 

“I missed you,” he said, and suddenly the room felt too warm again. Ben wanted to tug at his shirt collar or undo his tie, anything to ease the heat that was creeping across his skin.

 

“I missed you, too,” he mumbled. He cleared his throat. “I could, uh. Use some fresh air. How about you?”

 

Hux’s small smile spread into a full-on grin. “I was hoping you’d say that.”

 

Ben patiently let Hux finish eating first. The moment he finished he ditched the plate and they began working their way along the wall towards the exit. Just as they reached the doors, Ben caught Manu’s eyes in the crowd. Manu gave them a knowing look and nudged Riz, who looked up and shook his head in exaggerated disapproval. Ben gave them an innocent wave as Hux snatched his other hand and pulled him from the room.

 

They snuck down the empty halls, giggling like young lovers rather than a pair of grown men who had been married nearly three years.

 

Hux tried out doorknobs, each one locked, until finally one opened, leading into what looked in the dim light to be some kind of classroom or meeting room. Ben felt around for the light, but Hux caught his wrist with his other hand and guided him away. The door clicked shut softly behind them.

 

“No lights,” Hux said, “They might find us.” He pulled him further into the room. The city lights outside provided enough to see by. They illuminated the angles of Hux’s face and made his pale lashes glow in a way that took Ben’s breath away.

 

Halfway into the room Ben stopped and freed his hands, only to grip Hux’s hips, unable to hold back a second longer. He gave Hux a second to hold onto Ben’s shoulders before he hoisted him up and set him on one of the room’s long tables. Hux’s legs wrapped around his waist and Ben pressed flush against him.

 

“You’re here,” he whispered against Hux’s lips before capturing them in the searing kiss he’d wanted to give him since the moment he showed up.

 

Hux’s fingers slid into his hair, gripping just tight enough to make Ben groan into the kiss. His hands snuck under Hux’s suit jacket and moved up and down his sides. He pulled away and looked down, already a little breathless.

 

“How does your shirt stay tucked in so well?” he asked, “When I move even a little mine pulls up.”

 

Hux giggled at the question, his head dropping onto Ben’s shoulder. “What would you say if I told you I’m wearing garters?”

 

Ben’s mouth was suddenly dry and he couldn’t answer right away. His hands slid over Hux again, this time slower, fingertips feeling for the telltale lines of the aforementioned garment. He whined a little when he couldn’t find it through the layers of fabric, and Hux laughed softly again.

 

“When we get back to the hotel, it’s all yours,” he said against Ben’s neck, punctuating the words with a kiss. He may as well have said _I’m all yours_. Ben squirmed and cursed and gripped his waist tighter.

 

And then they didn’t talk anymore for a while, too busy reuniting with eager hands and lips.

 

Meanwhile, back in the ballroom, a man and two women approached Riz, Manu and Pete. Joey and Mike were elsewhere across the room, but joined them when they saw what looked to be an important exchange. They made a little casual conversation, but didn’t take long to get to the point.

 

“We’d like too book you for a show,” the elder of the two women explained. “And if it goes well it could lead to more, certainly. Is your manager around?”

 

The guys exchanged a look, barely suppressing a chorus of groans.

 

“Of course,” Pete chimed in amicably. “He’s just been so busy all night with… _business_ , you know how it is.” The others nearly snorted. Pete motioned to the bar. “Why don’t you refresh your drinks? We’ll go find him and then we can work something out?” He gave them his biggest, most charming grin.

 

It worked. The trio shuffled away and Pete whirled to face the rest of the Knights. They formed a little circle and all held their hands out, fists at the ready for a brutal round of rock, paper, scissors.

 

Riz lost, and Manu, the damn traitor, wouldn’t even go with him. He instead wished Riz the best of luck and promised to get him an extra strong drink for when he returned. Riz shot him a scowl and made his way out of the room in search of Ben and, inevitably, Hux.

 

Ben was so lost in the feeling of Hux’s lips and teeth working low on his neck and across his collarbone, his tie loosened and the top few buttons undone to give him access, that he didn’t even notice the door creak open. Hux, however, did, and froze in his devouring of Ben’s skin to listen.

 

“Don’t stop, babe,” Ben breathed, hands clutching Hux’s shoulders. Hux’s jacket was slung somewhere across the table; Ben’s was pushed down to his elbows.

 

“For fuck’s sake, boss, I didn’t need to see this!” another, disgruntled voice chimed in the darkness and Ben nearly jumped out of his skin.

 

“ _Riz?_ ” he hissed, flustered. “You didn’t even knock!”

 

“I did too! No one answered!”

 

Ben stuttered out something that was supposed to be a retort while Hux, blushing furiously, sat up and began putting Ben back into order, buttoning his shirt, pulling up his jacket, straightening his tie, smoothing back his hair, which was in disarray from a solid ten minutes of Hux’s hands running through it.

 

“Why are you even here,” Ben managed, reaching a hand over to feel around for Hux’s jacket.

 

“Someone wants to book us for a gig,” Riz grumbled. “ _Believe me_ , I would not have gone looking for you two if it wasn’t important.”

 

“Alright, alright, I’ll be right there. Give us a minute?”

 

“Gladly!” The door clicked shut again as Riz disappeared to wait in the hall.

 

Ben slumped forward with a sigh, forehead resting against Hux’s. “Sorry,” he mumbled.

 

“Nothing to be sorry for. It’s to be expected.” Hux smoothed his hands down the front of Ben’s jacket. Ben stepped back and held his hand out to help Hux down from the table. Hux checked the time. “Only an hour to go. Then I’m getting you back to the room and we can finish what we started...”

 

Ben grinned. “Sounds like a plan.”

 

They emerged, Hux with not so much as a hair out of place, the fading flush to his cheeks the only indication that anything had happened. Meanwhile Ben felt like he’d run a marathon. Back in the ballroom, Hux returned to the buffet while Ben joined the others to do business.

 

With the gig arranged and the formalities done with, the night began to wind down. Ben was glad for it, and not just because he was ready to be out of this stuffy suit and sprawled across a hotel bed with his husband.

 

Once they returned to the party after their little rendezvous, Hux began to lose steam, and Ben noticed. It was in the barely-concealed yawns when he thought Ben wasn’t looking, the slight pinched look on his face that preceded a headache. Again Ben felt that little twist of guilt in his gut. He rubbed Hux’s back and neck and got him water without him asking and finally, _finally_ , the moment he saw an opportunity to excuse them, he did.

 

“Did you bring a coat?” he asked Hux as he steered him out of the ballroom and to the coatroom off the lobby.

 

“No, it’s with my things.”

 

“Where are your things?”

 

“In the luggage room at your hotel,” Hux admitted. “I couldn’t get into the room of course, and I wanted to get here in time.”

 

Ben smiled and shook his head. “You didn’t have to do this.” He found his coat, removed it from the hanger, slung it around Hux’s shoulders and kissed his forehead. “But I’m so glad you did.”

 

“I wanted to be here,” Hux assured him.

 

The hotel was only a couple of blocks away, and so in spite of the chill in the air they opted to walk, hand in hand, relishing the peace and quiet to catch up with each other after their week apart.

 

“You finished what you had to do for work?” Ben asked. “They weren’t upset you left early?”

 

“Not at all,” Hux replied. “In fact, they were thrilled we finished everything with time to spare.”

 

Ben beamed with pride. “That’s my ‘Tidge.”

 

Hux gave his hand a little squeeze at the praise. “What about you? How’s the place? Still intact?”

 

The teasing was more for old times’ sake than anything else. Hux was away enough to know perfectly well that Ben could fend for himself, even if it meant maybe a less-than-perfectly made bed or a few more containers of leftovers in the fridge when he accidentally cooked for two.

 

“Mostly,” Ben pushed his hair back with his free hand. “There was a lot to do for this, and, well. Some things got maybe a little neglected. And in my defense, I wasn’t expecting you back until tomorrow night, I was going to spend tomorrow getting things back in order…”

 

“It’s okay,” Hux interrupted before Ben could keep going. “Really,” he added in response to Ben’s incredulous look. “I knew you would be busy. It’s okay.”

 

Ben stared at his husband, who was practically glowing in the street lights, his hair like fine gold and his lashes nearly translucent, Ben’s coat still draped over his shoulders, and he thought for what felt like the thousandth time that night how fucking lucky he was.

 

“Thanks,” he said, voice a little hoarse. Hux just smiled knowingly and squeezed his hand again.

 

They arrived at the hotel and retrieved Hux’s luggage. Ben and the guys had booked several rooms in a row together on one of the upper floors. Even so, he felt pretty certain the Knights wouldn’t be bothering them; the moment he told Pete they were leaving, Pete had loudly suggested to the others that they check out the hotel bar.

 

As Ben swiped the keycard at his door, he glanced again at Hux. Now that they were away from the crowd, he’d started to slump out of his perfect posture and let his face fall from practiced neutrality into something softer, less guarded. Ben knew with a little time and coaxing he’d relax fully. Ben needed to at least give him that much, after what he’d done for Ben tonight.

 

The door shut behind them. Ben reached back and locked it with a _click_. He set Hux’s suitcase against the wall and stood behind him to slip his coat and jacket from his shoulders and hang them up in the closet, followed by his own. They both slipped their shoes off and Ben nudged them aside.

 

Hux had turned on the light and was longingly taking in the king sized bed with its puffy duvet and pile of pillows. Ben came up behind him once more and placed his hands firmly on Hux’s shoulders, kneading the tension away. He leaned in to whisper into Hux’s ear.

 

“Do you want me to give you a few minutes to settle in?”

 

Hux leaned back against him. Ben couldn’t see his face, but he could hear the smile in his voice when he said: “That won’t be necessary.”

 

Ben hummed so low it was almost a growl. He slid his hands down to Hux’s hips, squeezed once, and then in one quick motion spun him so they were face to face. On instinct, Hux’s arms looped around his neck, smiling in a way that was somehow both smug and fond. Ben hoisted him up, and Hux’s legs locked around him like they were made for nothing else. For a moment, Ben just squeezed him close, nuzzling into his chest, still too many damn layers between him and that soft, perfect skin.

 

“Let me take care of you.” It was half-statement, half-question as he settled his chin on Hux’s chest and peered up at him.

 

The balance of give and take in their relationship was an intricate dance they’d practiced and mastered in their years together. Hux valued feeling in control, but sometimes needed to be able to let go of it to really relax. Until Ben, he’d never trusted anyone enough to let down his guard completely. And Hux knew just how to walk the line between making Ben feel secure and wanted without being patronizing or bossing him around.

 

Tonight, after a week of having to be at his best every minute of every day, Hux looked all too ready to let Ben do all the work. And Ben was more than willing. But he needed to know for sure that it was wanted.

 

Fingers smoothed his hair back from his face and danced across his features. They lingered on his lips, tracing over them lightly. Hux’s mouth spread slowly into a calm smile. He nodded.

 

Ben crossed the room smoothly, internally grateful that he hadn’t left his things lying about to trip over. When his knees bumped the edge of the bed he tipped forward slowly, carefully lowering Hux onto it. Once Hux’s head touched the pillows he released his legs from around Ben’s waist, allowing him to crawl up onto the bed as well.

 

His arms remained around Ben’s shoulders, hands playing with his hair. “You used that good conditioner I got you,” he observed quietly.

 

Ben grinned. “I take it it worked?”

 

Hux threaded his fingers into his hair and pulled his head down gently so he could press his face into the dark mop of it. He inhaled and then hummed softly on the exhale. He nodded and Ben couldn’t suppress a soft laugh, still giddy with wonder that Hux was here when he thought he’d be spending tonight alone.

 

He slid his hands up Hux’s arms and detached them from around his neck, easing them back gently to rest above his head on the pillows. Hux looked momentarily dismayed by being prevented from touching Ben’s hair. That was until Ben gently closed his hands around Hux’s wrists. Hux bit his lip, trying his best to look annoyed, but the flush that spread across his cheeks told a different story.

 

“Just for now,” Ben promised. “Just while I get these clothes off. Then you can touch all you like.”

 

Hux looked up at him knowingly, eyes gleaming. “You just want to see the garters.”

 

“Guilty as charged,” Ben replied with a smirk.

 

He kneeled over Hux, straddling him, and allowed himself to settle his weight onto Hux’s hips, pinning him gently. Hux groaned. He’d blushingly admitted more than once that he enjoyed when Ben held him down like this. That there was something about all that strength put to use to make him feel good which he couldn’t resist; that he felt safer in Ben’s hands than anywhere else in the world.

 

Ben kissed along Hux’s jaw and nibbled on his earlobe. Any more words Hux might have had fell away with a gasp as he tilted his head back, inviting. Ben obliged, kissing down his neck. He released Hux’s wrists so that his hands could begin loosening his tie and undoing the top few buttons of his shirt.

 

He obediently waited until he got to below where Hux’s collar hit before he started kissing more insistently, nipping and sucking, just the way Hux liked. It still sent a thrill through him to know he’d wake up to find little marks blooming across Hux’s skin.

 

Hux’s breathing had picked up. Ben could hear his hands moving around on the pillows, clearly struggling to keep them there. “Just a little longer,” he whispered against Hux’s throat. He followed the words by licking up along the side of his neck, just to feel Hux shudder beneath him.

 

“Tease,” Hux said breathlessly.

 

“I’m not teasing. I’m very serious,” Ben said. Finally he managed to undo Hux’s tie and moved his hands down to grip Hux’s sides. He took the end of the tie between his teeth and slowly sat up, sliding the tie from around Hux’s neck, playfully seductive.

 

Hux raised his eyebrows. There was a tense pause as he waited to see what Ben would do next, the tie dangling from between his teeth.

 

Ben wiggled his eyebrows and Hux burst out laughing.

 

With a jerk of his head Ben tossed the tie aside and began laughing too. He tipped his head forward and giggled into Hux’s chest.

 

“You’re absurd,” Hux said, still chuckling a little.

 

“You married me,” Ben replied, muffled into Hux’s shirt. He sat back up and looked down at his smiling husband.

 

“Yes I did,” Hux breathed. The tension was nearly all gone from him, his expression calmly pleased, like a cat basking in sunlight. So damn beautiful, without even trying.

 

“ _You’re_ absurd,” Ben said, running his hands up and down Hux’s still-too-clothed sides. “Showing up tonight looking incredible, making everyone jealous of me…”

 

“Oh stop it,” Hux said. “If I remember correctly, _you_ were the one I had to chase people away from.”

 

Ben shrugged. “Maybe they only go for me because they know you’re miles out of their league.” He smiled innocently, but Hux saw the self-deprecation for what it was. He tilted his head and frowned, hands twitching on the pillow. Finally something gave way and he reached out to take Ben’s head in his hands and pull him forward.

 

“Are you going to keep talking,” Hux said quietly, “or are you going to get me out of these clothes?” He punctuated his word with a slow, teasingly light kiss, tugging at Ben’s lower lip as he pulled away. Ben whimpered.

 

“Now who’s the tease?” But he was already reaching down to finish undoing Hux’s shirt buttons. Hux’s arms fell back onto the pillows and the shirt slipped open, revealing the thin white undershirt underneath.

 

Ben kissed along the curved collar of the shirt, only stopping when there was an insistent tug on his sleeve. With a sly look he made a show of undoing his own shirt from the top button down and sliding it from his shoulders, earning an appreciative hum from Hux.

 

“Better?”

 

“Hmm…”

 

Ben sighed dramatically but immediately pulled off the thin gray t-shirt he’d been wearing underneath, leaving him shirtless. “Now?”

 

“Acceptable.” More than, if Hux’s cool hands sliding over his shoulders and down his chest were any indication.

 

Ben let him explore and busied himself with unbuttoning and unzipping Hux’s suit pants. He slipped a hand inside and Hux froze in his caresses, expectant, until…

 

“You were serious.” He said, awestruck. He shimmied Hux’s pants down to his knees and there they were. A black garter around each of his lean, pale thighs, the straps keeping his shirt firmly in place.

 

He could feel Hux’s legs shifting, trying to squirm the rest of the way out of the pants but inhibited by Ben kneeling between his legs. In one smooth motion Ben slid back on the bed and yanked the pants off, tossing them aside, followed by each sock. It was a testament to how contented Hux was that he didn’t comment on the mess.

 

“There you are,” he muttered and Hux laughed again.

 

“Are you talking to the _garters_?”

 

“Maybe.”

 

“Would you two like to be alone?”

 

“Not a chance. The only things that make them worthwhile are these…”

 

He ran his hands down Hux’s thighs, making him shudder.

 

Ben sat back and took in the sight of Hux sprawled across the sheets, half undressed, hair disheveled, staring up at him from the pillows with slowly blinking eyes and a warm smile. Relaxed, happy, and all his.

 

Ben cleared his throat and blinked away the moisture in his eyes. Countless words of praise and affection bubbled up inside him, piling up on one another and getting stuck, and when he opened his mouth to speak nothing came out but a little exhale.

 

Hux’s legs squeezed on either side of his waist, not impatient, just a little encouragement. Ben lifted one leg high enough to turn his head and kiss just above Hux’s knee.

 

“I missed you,” he mumbled.

 

“I was only gone five days.” There was no judgment in the words.

 

“Yeah. And I missed you all five of them.”

 

Hux’s smile grew. “I missed you too. It’s good to be home.”

 

“We’re in a hotel in Philadelphia,” Ben teased, but he knew exactly what Hux meant, because he felt the same. Wherever Hux was, that was home. He leaned forward to kiss his husband’s lips. “But yeah. Same.”

 

He moved back down, still holding Hux’s leg, and considered the garter, still valiantly hanging onto Hux’s unbuttoned shirt. He settled the leg on his shoulder, leaving his hands free to caress to top of his thigh and then back down, fingers exploring the spaces of skin between the straps.

 

One by one he undid each clip on that side, letting the straps fall away. Hux’s shirt slipped open. Ben smoothed a hand across the gap of skin between the bottom of the shirt and the strap still around his thigh. Hux sighed and it sounded relieved. His eyes were closed, his hands resting on either side of his head.

 

Ben wasted no time in undoing the garter and pulling it off of his leg. He tossed it aside onto the growing pile beside the bed. Then he took Hux’s thigh in both his hands, stroking up and down it, kneading gently, focusing on where the belt had made a pinkish indent in Hux’s skin. The breathy, pleased sound that fell from Hux’s lips was almost obscene. Ben wondered to himself if he felt the discomfort of it all day or if he’d learned to ignore it. Hux made being put together look so effortless. It wasn’t.

 

Placing a kiss to the inside of his thigh, Ben slowly lowered that leg back onto the bed and moved to the other one, undoing the belt and giving that leg it the same treatment. When he settled it back onto the bed and looked at Hux he found him watching Ben drowsily.

 

Ben crawled up over him and kissed him again. “Shirt next?”

 

Hux nodded. He didn’t budge an inch, though, and Ben chuckled. But if Hux was going to let Ben dote on him he certainly wasn’t about to complain.

 

He eased off Hux’s dress shirt, revealing his slender arms. Ben made a show out of taking one arm in his hands and kissing up it. Hux laughed quietly and when Ben reached his shoulder he held out his other arm to receive the same treatment.

 

When he’d lavished both of Hux’s arms with kisses, he grasped the bottom of his undershirt and slid it up, but not all the way, not yet. He revealed just a little sliver of stomach, where he leaned down and trailed across it with kisses. Hux’s belly twitched beneath his lips at the slight tickling sensation, his hands finding Ben’s hair and digging in. Ben didn’t look up to check, but he would have bet anything that Hux was biting his lip just then.

 

Ben slid his hands up Hux’s sides. He inched the shirt up bit by bit, kissing and nibbling at each bit of exposed skin as he went. The hands in his hair tightened, followed by the pleasant feeling of fingernails lightly scratching his scalp, encouraging.

 

By the time he reached the top of his chest Hux was practically a puddle, happily basking in the attention, in the feeling of possessive hands and eager lips moving over him.

 

Ben wrapped one arm around Hux’s back and lifted him from the pillows just enough to slide the undershirt up over his head. As it was tossed aside with the rest, Hux’s arms came up around his shoulders, keeping him from pulling away.

 

Without hesitation, Ben gathered Hux into his arms and buried his face in the crook of his neck. Hux’s body was so cool and soothing against his own overheated skin, so smooth under his roaming hands. Ben inhaled slowly, drinking in the faded scent of Hux’s cologne. He felt the last of the stress and pressure of the week ease from him, all the jagged lines of worry smoothed away by the comfort of being alone with the man he loved.

 

They held each other like that for a bit. Then the moment was broken by Hux yawning suddenly right next to Ben’s ear. Ben started to laugh and as he did a yawn of his own escaped. He hummed and nuzzled into Hux’s neck.

 

Hux didn’t protest when he gently set him back against the pillows and slipped out of the bed to tidy up the pile of discarded clothes. When he glanced back again, it was to the sight of Hux fast asleep, face relaxed and chest rising and falling with slow breaths. Ben smiled and reached over to brush a stray bit of hair from his face. He let his fingers linger, stroking Hux’s soft cheek, feeling like the luckiest man in the world.

 

Just then his phone buzzed, still in the pocket of the jacket he’d hung up in the closet. He pouted as he pulled himself away from his sleeping husband and went to check it. There was a text from Pete.

 

_Is the coast clear?_

 

Ben rolled his eyes and texted back: _All clear. Give us some credit, we can be quiet when we want to be._ Pete and the others didn’t need to know that nothing had even happened, that they’d spent the better part of an hour at the hotel bar for nothing.

 

_Sure, boss. See you tomorrow!_

 

Ben set his alarm, put the _Do Not Disturb_ sign on the door handle and placed the menu for room service within reach, already looking forward to a lazy morning in bed together before they had to check out. Then he eagerly climbed into bed with Hux, pulled the blankets up over them both and slipped an arm around his waist. As though on instinct, Hux rolled into him and pressed his face into his chest.

 

Within minutes, Ben drifted off, too.

**Author's Note:**

> featuring beautiful [art](http://the-pudding-is-a-lie.tumblr.com/post/167166620252/another-commission-for-the-lovely-sinningsquire) by [the-pudding-is-a-lie](http://the-pudding-is-a-lie.tumblr.com) !!!! <333
> 
> tumblr: [frapandfurious](http://obsessions-and-dreams.tumblr.com/) | [squire](http://sinningsquire.tumblr.com/)


End file.
